


Bundle of fucking joy: part two

by pan_fro



Series: KNOC-U-UP [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Mpreg, POV Svetlana Milkovich, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Protective Svetlana Milkovich, Svetlana POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_fro/pseuds/pan_fro





	Bundle of fucking joy: part two

A sliver of sunlight slipped through the curtains hanging over the windows, darting across Svetlana's face as she slept. The radiance stirring her from slumber. She sighed, blinking until the ceiling was no longer blurry to her view, her hand immediately reaching out for the bassinet resting next to her bed. She'd moved it there the night Mickey had brought Yevgeny home, nowhere near being over the fear she'd suffered every second her baby wasn't with her. She sat up, peering over the edge and smiled softly when she locked eyes with her son. Staring into the bright blue of his irises, she reached in, picking him up to hold him to her chest. Marveling at his very existence and the fact that he was safe. She stood from the bed, and walked to the kitchen. Moving about quietly before sitting down at the table to feed Yevgeny, softly humming to the infant as he ate. Time passes like this, quiet and somewhat serene until Mickey's bedroom door is snatched open. The man himself rushing out as he tugged on his coat, he glances at her and his son on the way to the front door, the look on his face genuinely indeterminable before he's out and running, the door slamming behind him. And it's in that moment when Svetlana knew that this house could no longer be a home for herself and Yevgeny. 

- 

She sets Yevgeny in his play pen to play with his toys while she packs. Taking one of the suitcases that still littered the house and upending it on the floor before halfheartedly filling it with clothes. Feeling her motivation wither with every article of clothing that falls from her hands, yet she doesn't stop. Focusing on every bad thing that has ever happened since she first walked through the door into this very house, on every feeling of anger, fear, sadness, and regret. Stuffing all the hope and contentment that she'd developed deep down within her so that it can suffocate and cease to exist. She feels stupid for thinking that anything that had been built over the past few months could have ever lasted. Svetlana goes back to the drawer, reaching for Yevgeny's clothes when something soft and beige slips out and brushes against her leg as it descends to the ground. She bends down to pick it up, recognizing it as the fake mink she'd found when she'd helped Ian loot the first bunch of suitcases he'd brought home. Thought of his smile, and how worried she'd felt. He'd looked so run down and haggard, his usual ethereal skin almost too bright and pallid. But then Mickey had walked in and they'd played and laughed, being how they normally were together and she thought that maybe things were okay. If Mickey wasn't bothered, then why should she be? But then things quickly worsened, Mickey struggling to keep his worry under wraps, ignoring what was right in front of him because he just so scared. Then she had come home and Yevgeny not only wasn't there but- 

Svetlana closed her eyes, shut them tight, and struggled to not fall apart over it all. She was let down, and it was okay, it was going to be okay because it wasn't the first time and it sure as fuck wouldn't be the last. She tried and despite how upset she was, she was able to admit that Mickey had also and even Ian. But now it was over, now it was time to move on. 

She drops the accessory, reasoning that it was unneeded and would only take up room, and finished packing. She then goes into the kitchen, and packs all of Yevgeny's food into his diaper bag. She looks around the house, easily spotting all the things she's leaving and shrugs, reasoning that she still has a key and can come back for everything else. Once all the essential things are gathered, she buckles Yevgeny into his car seat before grasping the handle and picking him up, bags on her each of her shoulders as she walks out of the house. Refusing to look back.

-

Kev isn't hard to convince to let her stay, like at all, which doesn't surprise her. Svetlana does everything she promised to do, minus the sexual favors now that Vee is back and has reluctantly agreed to her living with them. She and Yevgeny are there for three days when she resolves to go back to the Milkovich house. She doesn't know what to expect as she presses her key into the lock and walks in, but a _crying_ Mickey wasn't one of them.

-

The couch was stabbed, numerous times, the knife protruding from it's last wound on the cushion. The contents that had been resting on the coffee table had obviously been shoved unto the floor. Svetlana walked through the house to find several things broken, random things that honestly should've been thrown out long ago. She follows the trail to find the flimsy card table they'd used for dining upended, the mismatched fold-able chairs at opposite sides of the room. She briefly thinks about leaving and resolving to just save up and replace what she came to get when she hears it. The soul wrenching sobs accompanied by the loud slam of a drawer and it comes from Mickey's room. She sighs, telling herself to just leave. That everything in this house is no longer her concern. But, she _had_ heard what happened. 

Fiona had come over the day before to talk to Vee about the breakup, the subsequent almost arrest, how she'd been the one to help, was the reason Mickey wasn't actually arrested. Because Ian had just stood there, and did _nothing_. Her brown eyes had dark rings around them, even darker than her hair which was wild atop her head. She talked about how worried she was about Ian, how worried she was about Mickey. Svetlana had to fight to not outwardly scoff from her hiding place behind the wall. After Fiona had left, Svetlana went about her day. Ignoring the stares she received from Vee and Kevin, as if they'd just known that she'd heard everything Fiona said. And Svetlana didn't give a fuck about whatever they suspected, what was she supposed to do? Go check on Mickey? _Please._  She owed him nothing just like he felt he owed her nothing. So fuck it, it was none of her business anyway. 

Vee readily took Yevgeny the next morning when Svetlana asked, explaining how she needed to get the rest of her things from the Milkovich house. Even though she lived in a house with another couple with two babies that did okay to keep the house stocked with supplies and Yevgeny fit into the crib with the twins just fine. 

She opens the door to find him on his knees, sobbing into his hands, a black plastic bag resting next to him. A very familiar green, striped shirt hanging out of it. She slowly steps into the room, a floorboard creaking beneath her foot. Mickey lifts his head, his eyes red and glistening with tears, the sight causing Svetlana's chest to clench. He harshly rubs at his eyes before standing, taking a deep breath before reaching to snatch open another drawer.

"The fuck are you doing here? "

His voice severely lacks the venom he intended, relaying exhaustion instead.

Svetlana just stands there, quiet as she assesses him and contemplates what she should do. She stares at the man ahead of her, the man she had hated with almost every inch of her being, who she had viciously argued with and threatened on numerous occasions. The man who looked nothing like the man he was forced to grow so quickly to be, but like the boy he maybe was years ago. She sighs, and walks over to him. Placing her hands over his and waits for him to let go. She took the bag from him and the clothes that'd been bundled up in his grip and sets them onto the floor. 

He looks to the bed, a sadness flashing across his eyes before he slides down to the floor. His eyes begin to water again and Svetlana begins to shake with ire. She kicks at the bag to get his attention and when he doesn't look at her it just pisses her off even more. She crouches down and leans in close to his ear.

"You are sad because he left you and that is okay. Is normal. But today is the only day you be like this. You don't do what you always do. Feel sorry for yourself and fuck up life. You move on. Plan and build for better. But first," She stands up and clears the drawer, dumping it all into the bag, tying it closed and throwing it towards the door, "you let it go. You let him go. You love him, do everything for him and he leave you? He dumb fuck not worth your time."

She stares down at him, his expressionless face and still form, he's not crying anymore. She nods, and turns to walk away before she quickly moves to crouch next to him once more, and wraps him in her arms. Mickey tenses up immediately at the contact, his eyes wild with confusion.

"I give you time. But today is only day." She squeezes him in her grip before standing to her feet and walking to the door. Picking the bag up from the floor and not missing the way he stares at it. Like it's happening all over again.

"I throw this out and I go to store for dinner," She gestures to the rest of the house, "pick some of this shit up. Not safe for baby."

Then she's gone, the sounds of her footsteps following her out of the house. Then, there's the shut of the door and nothing but silence after. Mickey doesn't move, not for a while, just staring at where she had stood. With Ian's clothes in her hand.


End file.
